Dying Light
by DeadLyokoBrony
Summary: This is set in an Alternate Universe with technology. In the city of Neighran, a mysterious viral outbreak has turned most of the population into hyper-aggressive zombie-like creatures, forcing Neighran's Defence Ministry to quarantine the entire city. The Equestrian Relif Effort (ERE) assists survivors still trapped in the city by regularly airdropping supplies. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

The eye's of Ponies, Griffin's, Zebra's, and other creatures have been glued to the city of Neighran, for the past two months. Following an outbreak of a seemingly unknown pathogen. It is not yet clear what caused this gruesome epidemic the city's Defense Ministry recited a quarantine shortly after the outbreak began, the ERE is deploying supplies to Neighran to help survivors who are still alive. The ERE is sending an undercover agent by the name of Golden Flash to infiltrate a quarantine zone in the city and to find Bloodfang a Pegasus stallion Noble that has a black coat and a white mane and tail.

* * *

Golden Flash a unicorn stallion with a dark blue coat, a white mane and tail, and a golden shield with a sword going through it as a Cutie-Mark was standing in the cargo-bay of a plane. In his earpiece, a mare's voice began with the usual pre-mission briefing.

"HUB activated...

Briefing...

Subject Bloodfang - a noble hired to maintain order after the outbreak, his sister Harvest Velvet a mare who died in a explosion before we were able to evacuate him, Bloodfang blamed the ERE for Harvests' death."

"Drop in T-Minus Five Seconds," The pilot's voice screeched over the plane's loudspeakers.

The briefing continued in the mare's monotonous voice, "He stole a sensitive file that became a bargaining chip against the ERE. The stolen file details an incomplete process of a cure for the virus, it will be extremely toxic if produced in it's current state..."

The briefing was drowned out by the sound of the alarm and the roar of wind as the door to the hatch slid open and the unicorn jumped out into the dark sky. A few moments of free fall and his parachute successfully deployed. On his slowed decent into the city the voice in his earpiece continued...

"Your ERE issued radio can overcome jamming is your lifeline do not lose it."

The mare's voice was finally silent. As Golden Flash was making his final turn to land smoothly in the street, a strong gust of wind came in and threw him to the side. His parachute got caught on some wiring and Golden Flash was swung into the side of the building with a loud thud. Regaining his composure and judging the distance to the ground, he cut himself free of the entangled parachute.

"Aaagh.." Golden Flash grunts as he hit the ground hard, he got up and dusted himself off.

"I told you it wasn't a normal drop-off."

An unknown stallions voice was heard approaching. Golden Flash looked up to see 3 unicorn stallions in jumpsuits the one on the right had a red coat and a spiky brown mane, the one on the left had a grey coat, black messy mane and a mask hiding his face and the one in the middle had a brown coat and a blue mane and was the one to have spoke.

"Break his hind-legs and take him to Bloodfang," Brown-coat continued.

Golden Flash shone with a light blue aura as he used his magic to aim a gun at his assailants.

"All of you stay back!" He said glaring at the stallions. The three stallions took hesitant steps backwards.

"DON'T! They will come if you fire that gun and no one will be getting out of here alive." The brown-coated stallion hissed.

The stallion with the mask lunged forward and hit Golden Flash in the side and knocked him to the ground his gun went sliding away. The other stallions used their magic and began beating him with large metal pipes. With much effort to stay conscious, Golden used his magic to get his gun back and aimed it at the masked stallion and pulled the trigger.

The masked stallion dropped to the ground dead. The other stallions stopped in shock and horror as blast echoed through the empty street.

"Quick, we have to get out of here!" Brown-coat told his companion.

The two remaining stallions turned to run as growls began to be heard around the corner. Golden, head still spinning and exhausted from the beating, was trying to crawl to safety when a figure came stumbling around the corner of the street. The figure slowly moved toward Golden, it's eyes wild with blood-lust and hunger. Golden tried fighting the figure, but the figure bit down on his left leg.

Suddenly, the undead pony was knocked off. Golden could see it was knocked away by an earth pony stallion with a black coat, royal guard armor and a red mane. The black coated stallion stated beating the undead figure until it no longer moved. The earth pony helped Golden Flash stand up and pulled him along down the street.

"Come on, we have to go NOW!"

Another undead was approaching from the side when it was knocked down by a unicorn mare with a purple coat and a purple mane she killed the undead and ran towards the two stallions and helped them by opening a door with her magic. The purple coated mare took the other side of Golden Flash to help support him through the open door as the the royal guard armor wearing stallion turned to face the numerous undead that were gathering in the area.

"Get him though that door! I will hold them off" The stallion yelled.

The stallion pressed into the mass of undead fighting to hold them off long enough for everyone to get to safety. When the mare finally got the door open she turned back to see the stallion completely surrounded. The undead lunged from all sides and began eating the stallion.

"NO!" the mare yelled.

"Go! Run!"

The armor wearing stallion cried and started screaming as he was being eaten. Other undead turned to the open doorway after the group inside. The mare slammed the door shut blocking the undead. Golden limped further inside a few more steps and fell to the ground.

"Ground zero this is Twilight, get the sickbay ready got a stallion with a head wound... and a bite on his left leg" the mare twilight spoke through her ear piece.

"Oh Shit Bone Cutters' hurt?" a stallions voice spoke

"No... Bone is dead...But i'm bringing some pony who might survive"

Twilight spoke as Golden Flash blacked out...

* * *

"..then poke him."

"He blinked! He blinked again!"

"What if he was a zombie?"

Foal voices were heard as Golden Flash started to wake up. He sat up in bed and looked around and the foals screamed and ran away. He slowly pulled himself off the bed and clutched the bed as his legs almost gave out beneath him.

"ugh.."

He regained composure and started moving towards the door to the apartment room he was in.

"Shit...my head.." he said walking out of the door.

Two foals screamed and ran when they spotted him. a unicorn mare with a mint coat and a cyan mane and tail with a white streak looked at him with yellow eyes.

"Off to a great start Thirty, being asleep for three days and scarring foals" the mare said amused

Golden looked at her.

"Were am I?"

The mare sighed, "Can't you tell your in paradise"

She continued with more serious expression set on her face "Okay, no joking around. Now that you're awake you need to head to room 189. The Boss is waiting on you."

"What do you mean by 'Thirty'?" Golden asked turning his head in the direction the mare was walking.

"Ask the Boss." She shrugged not looking back as she continued walking.

He walked he passed by a yellow coated mare and two-tone pink mane and tail and passed two ponies talking

"Bone, died because of this pony?" the first asked in a hushed tone.

"Be quiet" the other whispered.

Golden trotted to a door of the apartment that read "188" and was greeted by a stallion as opened the door, the stallion was a Pegasus with a black coat and a silver mane and tail.

"And you are?" The stallion asked looking at him

"I am Golden Flash. What's going..."

Ah, 'Thirty' that's right. Hows your head?" The stallion interrupted.

"My head?" Golden looked at the stallion with confusion

"Hmm got it ... Listen up, unless the Boss says so you are not on the list, so talk to him ASAP and lets get things moving. Just go up the stairs. Now if you would excuse me." The stallion said as he hurriedly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Golden walked up one flight of stairs and he saw a white coated unicorn mare with an indigo mane siting on a chair and above her head said 'HEADQUARTERS' and an arrow pointing besides the door. He opened the door and walked in the empty room, papers and clutter strewn about haphazardly. A glass door stood open at the other side of the room leading to a balcony. Golden Flash crossed the room and walked out onto the balcony...


	2. chapter 2: A helping Hoof part 1

When he got to the balcony, he saw a dragon with purple scales, green spikes, and a belt which had the radio on it. He was a bit surprised to see a dragon; he walked towards the dragon and tapped his shoulder and the dragon turned to look Goldens' way.

"What?" The dragon said, looking at golden with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you the boss?" Golden asked the dragon with confusion.

"You have a problem with me being too young? A dragon?" The dragon said accusingly.

"No I... You wanted to talk to me?" Golden asked the dragon.

The dragon first smiled, and then he turned and walked towards the ledge, and stopped and put his left hoo- claw on the rail.

"That's better. You Remember anything? Know where you are?" The dragon asked while looking down at the city.

"I can see this as... some kind of shelter?" The unicorn questioned.

"We call it 'Ground Zero'. Wild Card and his gallopers put it all together three months ago, and we've been here ever since. We've been hunting for airdrops, scavenging for supplies, and rescuing ponies." The dragon explained to the curious unicorn and walked closer to the edge. He put both of his claws on the railing and moved himself upward so he could sit on the railing and looked at Golden Flash.

"I wanted to thank that girl."

"Good. Because if it weren't for her you would be chewing somponies' hind-legs. Oh, before I forget, your Antizin broke. The only thing we could salvage was your radio." The dragon said, taking the radio of from his belt and tossing it from his claws.

"Oh great... so can I get that back, please?" the unicorn said as his horn glowed, ready to get his radio back.

"Actually, I think I need it more than you do."

"Believe me pal, that is not the case."

The dragon slid off of the railing with the radio in his claw and started to walk towards the balcony door. Though, he stopped next to Golden Flash

"Fine. Take it." He held out the radio and the unicorn took it out of his claw. The dragon walked inside and sat down on a rolling chair. Golden Flash walked inside and stopped to look at the dragon.

"We used one of our Antizin meant for somepony else and you won't even share your gear with us? I lost contact with one of our guys because of the Shitty radios we are stuck with." While sitting, he went in thought before he looked at Golden.

"Do some thing for me, would you? I don't want to see you or your precious radio anymore, go be useful somewhere else. We don't tolerate lazy assholes here at Ground Zero."

Golden looked at the dragon with disbelief, "Hey. Be fair. I'm not lazy, I'm just- I'm just..." The dragon was using a screwdriver to fix the P.A. System. Golden walked towards him and tapped the dragons shoulder

"Hey boss..."

"Save it. That lost guy I mentioned? He's on the 13th floor, but he might as well be trapped in a cave-in. Come back here later. And I'm not the boss. Too young remember? Name's Spike, Wild Cards in charge here." And with that, Spike went back to fixing the P.A System. Golden Flash walked towards a door and out of the room. As he walked through a hallway, he turned right and saw a fence, and a mare with an orange coat and a blonde mane wearing a guard uniform and a Stetson on top of her head. She was standing in front of the elevator. As he got near, the mare motioned him to stop.

"Where do ya' think yer goin'?" the Mare asked with an accent, looking at the stallion.

"Uh... the 13th floor. I'm getting some stuff for Spike." Was Golden Flash's answer

"13... ? Shit. That be some dirty work. But we all gotta pull our own weight 'round here, huh?" She said as she moved out of the way. Golden Flash walked towards the elevator and entered it. He pushed the button that said the number 13. He arrived at his destination and opened the elevator door he saw a lot of blood.

"Damn... How many ponies died here... ?" He walked towards a foal stroller and saw a bit of blood on it, and he walked away from the stroller. He heard his radio beep. He used his magic and got the radio from the belt he had on. And he looked at it and clicked on it and put it next to one of his ears.

"Golden here."

"Where were you? We've been waiting for your report; It's been over 71 hours." A mare from the ERE asked through the radio.

"I lost my radio for a while. But don't worry, my cover's been intact. No contact with Ground Zero's leader yet. Unable to confirm identity. I'm taking steps to blend in." He answered the mare.

"Acknowledged. Time is of the essence Golden Flash, remember that. " The mare acknowledged.

"There is one more thing, I... got bitten. I've shown no symptoms, but the ponies here say I'm infected."

"... Then you should get some Antizin ASAP-" The mare was cut off by a stallion's voice.

"Help... HELP! SOMEPONY!"


End file.
